


Emperor's New Groove

by Tawreline



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Concubine, Demons, Growling, Kidnapped, M/M, Power Play, Sex in Space, Whiny Shieda Kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawreline/pseuds/Tawreline
Summary: Shieda Kayn is a whiny child who only gets what he wants because of the demon living in his head.
Relationships: Odyssey Kayn/Odyssey Yasuo, Shieda Kayn/Yasuo, Yasuo/Kayn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. [1] Cosmic-Level Drama Queen

Yasuo found himself blushing as he tapped the digital close button on the novel. It was quite a ride, just the type of stories he always enjoyed reading while the captain of the ship he was on fought some uninteresting battle. Yasuo slid off the bed in boredom, stretching. The new clothes that the emperor made him wear outlined his muscular chest, toned thighs and powerful calves, as well as... the area below his torso - which probably was the prime reason Kayn _ordered_ him to wear it. Perverted, yet exciting, good enough for the white-haired man. Though he was stripped of his weapon, Yasuo made great use of his words, oftentimes slying away from punishment with a single whisper. However, since he was locked in the ship all day with nothing to do but read smutty books and imagine the azulite, his fantasies drowning out the harsh reality of... the obviously loud slam of the metallic gate outside Yasuo's cabin cell.

Sure enough, the roars and vulgar swears filled the entire vessel as it became clear the emperor was back, and infuriated.  
-"Here we go again..." Yasuo muttered, mentally preparing himself for the other man's angsty bullshit. He made his way to the bedside table, where some amber liquid wavered in its glass with each crash from Kayn's rampage. Grabbing it and hurling it down his throat without hesitation, Yasuo felt he was ready to face his captor. Half-nervously exiting and carefully scanning his surroundings, noting the hallway of the ship bathed in mellow light, revealing a few twitching bodies that still sprayed fountains of blood onto the solid floor. Yasuo's unchanging grimace surveyed the aftermath of his emperor's tantrum. Stepping over the dead crewmates, the man continued his way to Kayn's "personal emperor bedroom", equipped with standard 'Keep Out!' signs plastered across the door. Already, Yasuo could register Kayn's agitated voice arguing with his weird scythe like a madman. Gently enough, the ex-captain unconcernedly pushed his weight against the steel door, greeted with the blue-haired man slouched on his bed, face buried in his own hands and sheltered by a few electric blue locks. 'Rhaast' was nowhere in sight.

As soon as Yasuo's confident foot stepped in with a 'clunk' against the iron floor, he found himself rooted to the spot with his emperor's hostile glare.  
-"Where. **WERE**. You... when I called you?" A hoarse voice burned at his ears, emphasizing each word with a hiss as his eyebrows descended and furrowed at the poor prisoner.  
-"Damn. I'll leave if you want me to." Yasuo tossed back, slightly amused at the way Kayn's chest rose and fell with every second they stared at each other. And oh no, here he goes again. Kayn was instantly on his feet, managing to almost teleport straight to the other man within mere seconds, snatching a firm hold of Yasuo's collar, comically bringing him down to his own face level, forcing him to almost bend. Triumphantly, the space emperor smirked at his prey. Yasuo could almost sense what's coming, feeling his heartbeat quicken as the other gloved hand slowly glided from the fabric to his jaw and tapped the untrimmed hairs on his battle-worn cheeks.  
-"Who said you're going _anywhere_ after that?"

All Yasuo could give was a weak smile as Kayn's lips practically crashed into his own, brutally awakening the scars from the past kisses they shared. He tasted the metal-like flavour of his own blood, mixed with the whiskey and the emperor's own saliva as the tongue pushed itself deeper, colliding their faces whilst bringing out the excitement within both men. Shieda's golden arm had a vice grip on the swordsman's nape, making it impossible to get away - not that Yasuo wanted to. The feeling of his emperor's soft lips viciously closing around his own while all he had to do was endure being dragged down like a dog in exchange for liquor and books was better than death. Hell, if he got a few hours of pleasure out of it, even better. Yasuo's eyes fluttered open, studying the other man's rigid face, his funny blue hair that slightly tickled his cheek as Kayn shifted his head to gain easier access, closing his teeth around the still lips, nibbling mercilessly. 

The soldier's thoughts were interrupted as his entire chest was tugged to the centre of the room, more specifically the emperor's "emperor-sized" bed. He flung Yasuo into the soft covers, leaving him dazed and confused, feeling his own numb mouth while Kayn felt it necessary to bang the door shut with his foot. Quietly watching from the bed, Yasuo relaxed slightly upon seeing Shieda's flushed cheeks. No longer upset, it seemed the rage was transformed into _something_ visible in underneath his tight leather pants. A sight always welcome. 


	2. [2] You'll see Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to Kayn's whiny adventures featuring his favourite concubine.

With a sound that closely resembled a growl, Kayn pounced on the mattress, going in for the male's chest rather unexpectedly. He slammed Yasuo down onto his back with a 'whoompf', hands already yanking off the thin shirt, discarding it to the side of the bed without a second thought as the mechanical hand very roughly cupped Yasuo's package, earning a low moan from the already panting male. Everything happened so quickly, the next thing Yasuo knew was Kayn pressing his legs apart while adjusting himself between the drunk man's thighs, playfully clawing at the previously abused skin that bore too many small cuts on their way to recovery. It seemed he wasn't going to stop in making more marks.  
-"Look at me." Ordered the assassin, bringing his wrist to his own mouth, where sharp white teeth slowly undid the buttons of his gloves, eventually separating the black material from his pale skin, indented with gold ora. Yasuo couldn't help but shudder at the warm, teasing touch of the human (?) hand. It travelled by the side of his chest, circling his muscle. With that came an unsurprising realisation that Yasuo's dick had already been growing, keen to get more of Kayn.  
-"What is th-?" the ex-captain hitched his breath, complying with the emperor's control, who was now sliding the deep blue fabric off of the bottom's legs rather eagerly, never dropping the cocky smirk as he noticed what the other male had just realised. As soon as the pants hit the floor beside the bed, Yasuo was graced with the sight of Kayn hastily unbuckling his belt and the tight straps of his upper uniform, letting those drop elsewhere too. Shieda's muscular body never ceased to make anyone drop on their knees, men and women alike. His power, and gorgeous appearance, those hungry eyes and-  
From the bedside cabinet appeared the forever familiar flask - oil, which bore a musky smell of ora. Kayn fucking loved when Yasuo had the scent linger on his body, and currently spread a few drops onto his fingers. Yasuo prepared himself for the sensation, feeling the emperor's warm hand move freely down to his lower back, hastily drawing shapes on the outside. Then, thankfully, he slid a digit in and curled it for effect. Yasuo's eyes snapped wide open, feeling his dick twitch and hear Kayn's low chuckle. He bit back a harder groan, thrusting his hips upwards to meet his hand. His knees flew close together and his toes curled as Shieda inserted his fingers deeper inside of the whitehead.  


-"Really? I know you can moan louder than that..." the emperor had let the lower part of his uniform drop, watching Yasuo squirm under his touch. The fingers twiddled and massaged his insides, as usual. But it drove Yasuo crazy, in his intoxicated, horny state, he bit his salvaged lower lip, gasping deeply, until the sensation stopped. Confused, the soldier sat up and looked to Kayn for an explanation, only to be met with his exposed groin.

It was oddly reassuring. Yasuo's heart pulsated in his head, almost certain his face resembled the emperor's own shade of crimson as they stared at each other again. The two brown against one gold.

-"Emperor... " he moaned, looking up with half-lidded eyes, almost crawling up to the other man, who firmly stood on his knees, pretentiously puffing his chest out with pride. Yasuo knew how to play his cards right. Yasuo levelled himself with Shieda, sneaking in a mischievous kiss like his shaking body wasn't begging for a release.  
-"Hng!~ "  
Totally calculated, a mechanical hand slid into his snowy ponytail, separating their struggling breaths and tangling in the locks to vigorously lurch the swordsman's face forward, forcing a strangled noise under Kayn's throbbing tip. It took him by surprise for only a moment before a euphoric, warm sensation of Shieda's member pressing up and rubbing the walls of his throat shook the swordsman's synapses. Yasuo admitted he forgot everything wrong in the world when he was held down like a personal plaything.  
-"You want this, don't you, slut?" Kayn chuckled darkly,  
The white-haired man's desperate fingers feeling every inch of Shieda's powerful thighs, boring into them to leave crescent-shaped marks. Like a thrashing animal, he closed the distance between himself and the emperor, Unfortunately for the ex-captain's limited breathing space, Kayn's head rolled back and his chest rumbled with a deep exhale, meaning the forceful hand would pressure him to go faster, gaining speed while massaging Yasuo's nape, down to his flexible, bare spine and slammed his palm on the backside of his prisoner, Yasuo's eyes lolling to the back of his head in both shock and satisfaction. That'll leave a mark... hopefully.

This time, Yasuo was the one to stop the fun. He wrapped his tongue around Kayn's shaft one last time, estimating the azulite's limit. Slightly staggering, he bravely swallowed the dick glistening with precum and bubbling saliva. Yasuo challenged his superior with a funny look, arching his back high in the air and resting his chin on the mattress as he watched Kayn frown in irritation and surprise.

-"C'mon, _emperor_. I thought you knew I wanted this?" he cooed, watching Shieda's golden arm roughly twist around his ankle and spin the older man around so Yasuo was completely below Kayn, placing both arms on either side of the white-haired man.  
-"I'd recommend holding onto something," Shieda advised, sweat forming beneath his blue locks.

In response, Yasuo curled his fists around the bedsheets and tilted his ass upwards for a swifter entry.  
The result was as pleasant as ever. Kayn thrust in very suddenly, hitting the right spot instantly. Yasuo hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying each wave of emperor's momentum, and Kayn could feel his own anger dissipate into nothingness. Maybe it wasn't worth killing a good half of his crew. Such a waste.  
Kayn's lips descended onto Yasuo's own, purposefully giving him less room to breathe. And each time Kayn sheathed himself inside, Yasuo gasped even louder in between moans and breathy attempts at the emperor's name.

Kayn stopped so suddenly Yasuo hadn't stopped shaking until two strong hands pulled him up by the waist and reversed positions, allowing Yasuo to straddle a very smug-looking emperor.   
-"Ride, " he ordered, folding his hands behind his head and watching Yasuo pant and chase the rush of a release as his dick was so erect it hurt. Every time the soldier rose and dropped himself with loud flesh slapping, he tried to go even faster. Please Kayn even more, repay the favour of keeping his worthless life. It certainly seemed to work, because Yasuo's frantic panting and groans were accompanied by low growls from deep within the emperor's chest. Yasuo wondered if the demon in Kayn's head could feel this too.

Shieda was coming closer to a release, hands no longer holding his head up, but caressing and squeezing Yasuo's thighs, slapping his rear again like urging a horse to go faster. Yasuo complied to the best of his ability, eyes rolling back at every co-ordinated slam. Kayn's hands slithered to his concubine's lone dick and quickly took it, tugging and pulling just for the soldier to hiss and throw his head back. His thigh muscles tensed, and he bounced on Kayn with more vigour. Kayn grunted and continued stroking until giving the queue.  
-"I'm coming, Ya-s, "

Man of his word. Seconds after, Yasuo felt the familiar sensation of Shieda's load, gushing and whimpered as Kayn's ungloved hand left his dick. Kayn pushed Yasuo off himself, letting the soldier fall on his back. Some traces of the white, ora-infused fluid went with him, staining the bed and earning looks of disapproval from the emperor. Yasuo exhaled, thinking now that Kayn had his share, the session is over. He's going to have to go back to his chambers and finish himself to some erotic book, but as his thoughts wandered he realised Kayn bent over to his knees and without as much as glancing at Yasuo, he lowered his royalty lips onto Yasuo's dick. 

_"Shieda, what... haa,ah, " was all he could mutter as Kayn's tongue circled his head, a dangerously new feeling that left Yasuo wondering how the emperor knew what to do. Kayn's saliva made it easier to increase speed and at the base of the member, Kayn's hands still pumped and squeezed whereas the top was gentler and more teasing.  
Yasuo was overwhelmed, and couldn't believe it wasn't another wet dream. Seconds later, he felt a rush of pleasure, one he experiences when he's alone and Kayn usually finished with him.  
_"Shieda, I'm-"

Kayn spat out Yasuo's dick and pointed the thing away from himself, not stopping his hands from helping Yasuo out until he came over his own chest.  
The emperor snorted and gave a sly smile,   
-"Next time, don't just jack off to shitty porn fics," he planted a kiss on the head of Yasuo's cock, "and come see me."

**Author's Note:**

> lol im not sorry


End file.
